Dear Vivi Ehrm Witch
by starpokemon123
Summary: Dear Witch, I will be writing these letters forever until I can manage to write I love you and you write it back. Kasey moved in with Molly and works at the Brass Bar at night. He and Witch have special encounters and scences that will change their hearts. Rated T for HUGE reasons. Kasey's and mine perverted minds, extreme language, and certain scenes
1. Letter 1 Meeting Witch

Star: Hey readers! Welcome to my Harvest Moon Animal Parade fic! I hope you like it! This is in letter style and then normal point of view from the same events or later after the events since the letters Kasey writes will be AWESOME! I rated this T for Kasey's perverted mind (and mine), extreme language, and unappropriated scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Takes place after Animal Parade story line because Kasey's sister Molly solved everything.

Lilly: WE DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR CHARACTERS!

* * *

Letter POV:

Dear Witch of Fugue Forest, Spring 17 2012

It was really nice meeting you today. The mayor made me go meet everyone not including you. Wizard told me that you mysteriously still count as a resident, so I went to meet you. I was really happy to know that you aren't one of those fat ugly witch but a real pretty one and if I do say so myself, hot. Though when meeting you, I didn't want to get slapped and chased away with a pink broom. Seriously! A pink broom? And just because I was looking at your chest doesn't mean I'm looking at your breasts! There is no reason to call me a pervert. I almost broke my one week record without get called a pervert, but NO you had to slap me, chase me with a pink broom, and scream pervert SO MANY times.HECK you broke my leg! Anyways I'll keep visiting you so wash up! Unless you are the type of witch that melts with water... how do you smell so good? Remember I live with my sister Molly , your BFF, at Harp Ranch and I work at the Brass Bar until one in the morning with my broken leg so come by.

~ Kasey (the "pervert")

* * *

Normal POV

"So this is your ranch Molls" Kasey asked his little sister.

"Pretty much Katy," Molly told him using his nickname.

"I should've known you were still secretly evil to the world but me," he sighed as the went inside her house. He put his things in the extra room she had next to hers. (A/N: What he means is that to everybody Molly is sweet sugar but to him, she is poisonous vinegar)

"Why do you have such a big house?" Kasey asked her.

"I have my own reasons Katy," Molly said.

"Awww wis mwy wittle swishta Mworry in wurve?" Kasey said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up Katy!" Molly screamed and started hitting his chest repeatedly. Kasey just hugged her and whispered, "I missed you Murry."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mayor!" Kasey shook the mayors hand.

"Please call me Hamilton," the short man said. The mayor then explained that Kasey would work part-time at either the tailors, jewelers, blacksmith, or the bar.

"I'm not gay so bye-bye tailors and jewelers, I refuse to recognize minerals, so the bar it is!" Kasey said and he was then sent to meet everyone.

* * *

"You do know you will have to be a waiter right?" Molly said to him on the way to the bar.

"DAMNIT!" Kasey groaned.

"And wear a button up shirt with you sleeves rolled," Molly giggled.

"Screw. The. World." was all Kasey said.

Molly laughed and led Kasey to the Brass Bar. From outside they heard shattering and screaming.

"CURSE YOU FU*KING' AS$HO**! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BAR!" someone screamed from inside. Kasey ran inside and Molly walked normally and sighed. Inside Luke was laughing like crazy near the door but not far away from Kathy that was holding a real dead, naked, bloody chicken from the tips of its faded broken legs.

"Luke!" Molly yelled to get his attention.

"Yes," Luke turned around nervously," master?"

"I told you to get a RUBBER chicken," she sighed keeping her cool and then lost it to laughing," but, HIGH-FIVE MAN! THIS IS WAY BETTER!" The two were high fiving each other and laughing like maniacs.

"Woah Murry," Kasey spoke up causing silence in between the four,"that's animal cruelty right there dumba$$."

"Hey b!tch!" Luke yelled angrily," nobody calls Master Muffin here bad names but us... especially me!"

"Exuuuuuse me a$$*ole!" Kasey was yelling back at him face to face,"I happen to be her older brother!" There was a total silence for a moment then Luke turned to Molly looking for back up. Molly was really angered and Kathy was in the back amused. The dead chicken was up in the cloud plotting a plan for revenge and learning curses, and the cat outside ran away from the noise of the Brass Bar and went to go meet more cats. Far far away a coconut fell on a person's head.

"Look Kasey!" Molly decided to take nobody's side but talked for a while,"I have no idea where the chicken came from, but you don't talk to residents that way; same thing to you too Luke!"

"Yes Muffin Master," Luke nodded sadly but then made a death glare towards Kasey. Kasey stood there quiet and returned the death glare.

"Why does he even call you 'Master'?" Kasey asked Molly.

"Because he is my slave," Molly responded ,"durr Katy."

"Sex slave?" Kasey smirked. Kathy burst out laughing, Molly turned pale ,and Luke ran behind Molly and covered her ears.

"Look," Kasey pointed out,"he is getting in position." Luke just ran out of the Brass Bar cursing and Molly stood there pale with a blush on her face. Kathy was just laughing.

"Karma is a b!tch hon," Kathy said to Molly.

"Oi blondie," Kasey turned to Kathy,"get me a list of all the single guys that can be paired up with Molly but not Luke."

"It's Kathy Brassington BTW and who are you?" Kathy asked.

"I'm Kasey Locks ,Murry's older brother, and I think Hamilton told me I'll be working here."

"Finally I won't be the only one serving orders!" Kathy smiled flirtatiously,"just us two til' one in the morning starting tomarrow babe."

"I like the feeling of this," Kasey smiled back.

"Kasey stop flirting we have to go meet more people," Molly said,"bye Kathy! I'll bring Kasey tomorrow." Kathy just laughed and started cleaning the mess.

Molly took Kasey to the clinic (charmed Irene Harland and is OK with Jin Harland), the church, to meet Gill Hamilton(they didn't get along to good), the fishery family of Salinas (long story), the inn family of Mizinings (longer story) and finally the tailors where he charmed Shelly Grace, made Candace Grace blush and talk (miracle), and flirted with Luna Grace. Wizard wasn't anywhere at all so they were to skip him until later. Simon was at Garmon Mines.

"Stop flirting with every girl in town Katy," Molly yelled on their way to Garmon Mines.

"I'm just being friendly and trying to get myself a b!tch Murry," Kasey laughed.

"Then buy a dog!" Molly punched him on the shoulder making him flinch. They used the mine cart and got to Garmon Mine.

"Molly and new kid!" Phoebe was with Calvin studying the writing on the wall.

"This is my older brother Kasey," Molly introduced them," Kasey, this is Calvin and Phoebe." They said there hellos and Kasey winked at Phoebe making her blush and making Calvin grunt.

"They are engaged so don't try anything funny Katy," Molly whispered. Kasey nodded and then Molly took him to the jewelers. Inside was only Julius.

"Hey Juli," Molly said," where is Mira?"

"Not sure and who is this" Julius asked.

"My name is Kasey beautiful woman," Kasey said to him unknowingly.

"Um Katy," Molly tried to say but failed.

"Might I say your lips look so kissable and pretty," he kept blabbing.

"Katy," she kept trying.

"Those earing bring out your feminine side."

"Katy"

"Your clothes can only fit a lady like you."

"Katy"

"Your hair is so beautiful like you"

"Ka-" Molly was to late now. Julius slapped Kasey right across the face leaving a red hand print the color of Julius' lipstick.

"Owwww!" Kasey yelled in pain.

"Katy," Molly said again.

"What Murry?!" he yelled at his younger sibling that carried a light smirk across her face.

"This is Julius Williams," she breathed and sighed," a guy, male, dude, bro." It was quiet for a second.

"HOLY COW! HOW CAN IT BE!?" Kasey yelled in shock.

"Get. Out" Julius muttered and in a flash the Lock siblings ran out.

"Really dude?" Molly yelled at him outside.

"You called him Juli, how was I suppose to know!?" Kasey yelled. Molly sighed and they went to meet Barbara and Simon Canai who had their day off to celebrate their anniversary (A/N Just for the sake of the plot, not real), and they met Dale Woods (no pun intended) and Bo Wells. They eventually ran into Mira Lizzie Zara Mizzai widow of Yulinton. Finally they went to meet Ramsey Medina and Chloe Arzate. At the bridge they met with Owen Medina.

"How many people fit on this island!?" Kasey groaned on the path to Flute Fields.

"Shut up Katy only a few more to go and then we search for Wizard," she told him. They met the owners of Marimba Farm , the Stockings, and the Mill family of Horn Ranch.

"Hurry," Molly was dragging Kasey to Chase's house," before he leaves to work."

"Man do you like this guy or what?" Kasey asked her. She turned to him, gave him a death glare, scared him, and kept walking.

"Just sayin' sis" he said. They went inside to meet Chase Barsher but left quickly because he was concentrating on something 'important' that looked like a boiled egg recipe.

"He studies that hard on food?" Kasey said amused.

"It's all worth it Katy," she nodded. They ran into Wizard when the were going to cross the bridge back home.

"Hey Wizard!" Molly greeted,"this is my brother Kasey who lives here now."

"Hello Kasey," he spoke quietly yet angrily," go talk to Witch, she could use a new face." He then walked away angrily.

"I swear I did nothing, but I want to go meet this Witch chick," Kasey said excited.

"I wonder what fight they had this time?" she wondered and started walking towards the forest.

"We have to cross a forest for a witch?" Kasey yelled,"no way."

"No we don't stupid," Molly said and pulled out an orange whistle and blew it whispering 'Fugue Forest'. Suddenly a Hippo appeared and took them.

"You could have used the fu*kin' whistle all day but you didn't just to freakin' torture me?!" Kasey yelled from on top of the hippo's back.

"You gained weight like Katy Perry after her divorce with Russel Brand," Molly explained,"same thing with you and Berenice."

"Oh yeah," Kasey said ignoring the Berenice part," I heard they broke up." After a bit they ended up in front of a small cottage surrounded by a swamp. They entered and inside a young-looking woman was sitting on the bed crying.

"Hey Witch," Molly told her in worried voice as she entered,"what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dolly," she wiped away her tears," hey who is this?"

"My brother Kasey," Molly said,"don't change to subject on me Witch."

"I would tell you Dolly, but I can't" Which explained. Molly tried to convince her while the whole time Kasey was staring at her chest that looked pretty sexy with her corset. Witch took notice of this quickly and reached out for her pink broom. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Pervert!" she yelled and hit him with her broom.

"Hey!" Kasey yelled,"I almost broke my record!" Witch yelled 'pervert' , many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, I, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, like, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, Jose, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, chicken butt hair, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, I'm a barbie girl, many, many, many, many, many,fried chicken, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, chicken leg, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, chicken a$$, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many many, , many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many,many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many so many more times that by the time she was finished calling him a pervert and hitting him with her pink broom, cockroaches became extinct, Julius became Lady Gaga's wife, a ghost died, I ate fried chicken at my wedding with Casper,aliens ruled over the world, Molly took a nap and Kasey was in a pool of his own blood. (J.K. he only had a broken leg)

"Hey guys," Molly yawned,"it's dawn we should get going Katy." Kasey ran out the door limping with his broken leg caused by a pink broom.

"See you next time sexy monster," Kasey yelled from afar. Then he an Molly left home by the guidance of a pig. Kasey carried the pig.

* * *

WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY! So please excuse any grammar and spelling error. Please jsut kindly correctly. They aren't supposed to be long at all. But the many manies made it up to 7,000 words longer. So yeah. I hope you follow this story, review, and etc. . Remember rated T and you've read what the things are so if you don't like T stuff just walk away... or scroll or search away? Pwease leave me a review. Lilly you are up.

Lilly: And now we will interview people from the story on Star Interview! Today we have Julius!

Jullis: Hello everyone!

Lilly: How did it feel to be called a woman on this chapter?

Julis: HORRIBLE! I'm confused all the time, but this time! Hmph! No way he is related to sweet little Molly!

Lilly: I'm very sorry too. So are the rumors that while Witch was abusing Kasey, you became Lady Gaga's wife.

Julius: First of all, I'm a man so it's impossible to be a wife, and me and Gaga are just bros here and there and I'M STRAIGHT PEOPLE!

Lilly: Thanks for your time Juli! This was Star Interview. Please join us next time. Hey Julius, where do you get your earings and makeup?

~Star out

A/N No offence to Lady Gaga. She is 100% female. I just called HER male for the sake of the story. I adore Gaga and her work so please don't take this in an offensive way against the star. And sadly cockroaches aren't extint.


	2. Letter 2 My First Day and Night

Star: Last time we had about exactly 7,021 many*ies* Wow I'm crazy. Sometimes I like to go back and see how stupid I was back then. Even though I wrote that two days ago -_-.

Lilly: You have always been stupid.

Star: Shut it Lilly! Now that I see it, I think this is half crack so don't take it professionally please.

Lilly: We do not own Harvest Moon, characters, etc. so please don't sue us!

* * *

Spring 18/19, 2012

Dear Witch, my little perverted monster,

Today was my first time and with you, Witch! At work you perverted monster, duh! I had trouble with my broken leg but it was worth it. Especially when I got flirt with that red-headed girl and Kathy all day long while you drank your blackberry cocktail in the corner talking with Molly ignoring me and I'm sorry for calling you a bitchin' witch! Long sentence right there. My little Witch, might I say you got kind of drunk because all I know is that the Brass Bar caught on fire and I slept at your house. Haha remember how you kicked me out at five AM with your best friend, the pink broom. I had no shirt, shoes, or pants on. You just forced me into Fugue Forest in my boxers and socks. You are one damn evil Witch; your lucky your hot. I got lost in the forest but I suddenly started following this 'firefly' and I got out. When I got home, Molly hit my with the belt for getting home half-naked and an hour before her usual wake up time. I went to your house to pick up my clothes, but I didn't give you the letter though. All I know is that you got my last one and I could see it opened on your bed where we both spent the night. You just tossed my clothes at me, and shut the door, AND locked it. How rude! Hope to see you soon again my little sweet monster.

~Kasey

* * *

"Stop moving Katy!" Molly scolded Kasey as she was trying to button up his white shirt.

"But I don't like button up dress shirts!," Kasey complained,"they make feel like a dude is hugging me!"

"Oh shut up, at least you can have the top two buttons undone," Molly told him.

"I still hate it!," he complained.

"Look your best though because you look bad enough with the broken leg Witch gave you," Molly explained. Kasey just grunted and looked in the tall mirror.

"I look sexy," Kasey said in the white button up shirt, black pants, one black Converse, and his other leg had the cast that he could easily walk on; Jin said to just keep it on for at least a week and a half. 'Stupid Jin' Kasey thought in his head.

"Let's get going to the bar," Molly said as she was opening the door,"I'll use the giraffe to make sure you don't get filthy." Kasey smiled and the Lock siblings went off to the Brass Bar.

* * *

"Kasey Lock is on duty!" Kasey yelled as he entered the empty bar.

"Yo Lock," Kathy yelled from behind the bar," you don't start til' like fifteen minutes darling." Kathy went up to Kasey and the two waiters sat down ON the top of a table.

"Ugh screw the world," Kasey groaned.

"It's okay man" Kathy got the neck of Kasey's shirt and got her face closer to his,"I'm here." Kasey smirked and they stared in each others eyes for a couple of seconds.

"If you guys are going to kiss just tell me what year because this is a soap opera ending on a Friday right here," Molly stated to them. The two just pulled apart still smirking.

"Kasey is going to spend more time making out with Kathy than working," Luke came out from the back room.

"Luke," Molly gave a simple sigh ,"you don't have any pants on."

"Oh sh!t!" Luke ran to the back room and came back out with pants on.

"Those are Selena's pants stupid imbecile," Kathy slapped her own forehead.

"For the love of spinach!" Luke ran to the back and back out.

"Nice banana boxers dude," Kasey closed his while speaking,"I think they go inside your pants though."

"I'll be back in a bit," Luke said and FINALLY got it right. They all started to talk about global warming and the ice age while waiting for 6 o'clock. Chase got to the restaurant while at it and Selena started dancing and gave Kasey and anime nosebleed. Finally business started!

"It's a calm night today Kasey," Kathy told Kasey,"so you take care of most business tonight." Kasey nodded and took Cain and Ramsey's order while hearing her.

"Yo Chef Chase," Kasey called to Chase,"two beers!"

"Drinks are Kathy and Hayden's job," Chase said glaring at Kasey,"I'm in charge of food."

"Well sorry pussy cat chef Chase," Kasey said annoyed and he mocked Chase," an order of good bouillabaisse and stir fry."

"That is all you have to say," Chase nodded and went to cook.

"Kathy you serve the beers for me please and I'll take them," Kasey said. He was already tired thanks to his broken leg. Kathy got down to the orders.

"That stupid witch, Witch!" Kasey started talking.

"Katy," Molly tried to interrupt him.

"Who does she think she is?" he kept talking over Molly.

"Katy..."

"That fat ass need to spend more time cleaning her house,"

"Katy Perry,"

"That bitchin' Witch!" Kasey yelled and slammed his fist on the counter while waiting for the orders, but that wasn't the only thing that slammed.

"Excuse me dumbass?" Witch walked in and slammed the door closed getting looks from everyone.

"Hey it's Witchkins!" Luke yelled and pointed at her.

"Shut up stupid plumber," Witch spat at him.

"Hey who you calli-," Luke was mad.

"Shut your ugly face Luke," Kathy whispered. Kasey was trembling and Witch gave him an icy glare and she went to sit down at the counter ignoring him.

"You got witched man," Luke started laughing,"if I were you, I'd pray she doesn't turn you into a frog and make this a fairytale story."

"Shut up dude, I need to work," Kasey said and started giving orders and drinks. At 11 the bar was almost empty and Witch was a bit high on the amount of drinks.

"Witch," Molly said,"you should stop drinking."

"It's ok Dolly," Kathy said,"she is paying."

"Yes Kathy that is all the matters," Chase told sarcastically while rolling his eyes,"the money and not the mess people make."

"Whatever Chase," she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Hey Kathy," Molly looked around,"where is Hayden?"

"He went to the main land to do some business on the inventory that got lost on the way here," Kathy explained.

"How did it get lost?" Luke ask just inviting himself in the conversation.

"Some idiot confused his ride, got on, fought with the crew, took over the boat, crashed it, and everything got lost even the him," she started explaining. Kasey flinched a bit and got back to cleaning tables after he heard.

"Well that is just wierd," Luke touched his imaginary beard.

"Face it dude," Witch told Luke,"you aren't going to grow a beard."

"Don't jinx me!" Luke yelled.

"I just did," Witch winked at him and continued to drink. Luke started to curse for some time at her,but Witch smirked again.

"Also I just jinxed you into making sure nobody in your family never grows any facial hair for one hundred years." she said.

"Stop using magic or spells," Luke whined,"I want my sons to have a beard like me!"

"You are only going to have girls anyways so calm down," Witch took a sip from her beer," and that wasn't a jinx just future sight." Luke decided to stay quiet now to avoid more magic.

"Nobody is coming anymore," Kathy said to them and then turned to Kasey,"you can tell Kasey likes Selena alright."

"He's a player," Molly started talking,"he got out of control so my parents kicked him out and that is why he lives with me now."

"What happened that made him lose control?" Kathy asked.

"Karma got back at him is all I can say," Molly said and drank her cocktail.

"That pervert," Witch started to talk,"he is just looking at her chest."

"Not his fault Selena doesn't know what a bra or a shirt is," Kathy defended her friend. At 12 Witch got really drunk and went with Chase in the kitchen.

"Hey," Witch flipped her hair,"sexy lady wanna- hic - go to my underwa- hic- unicorn?"

"Code 42," Chase said.

"I thought that was only for drunk Kathy," Molly asked.

"That is Code 43 this is for drunk magical being," he explained.

"Ahh," Molly said understanding the codes.

"I don't get that drunk you guys have to have a code for me!" Kathy told them.

"Yes you do," Luke says,"your beer brain just refuses to remember what we go through."

"So Cheyenne," Witch was still hitting on Chase," you wanna wanna -hic- go pick a pickle or two?" Chase just walked to the side. Witch out of no where jumped on him.

"Look guys!" she yelled,"I'm pickable!" Everyone but Chase started to laugh. "Twinkle twinkle little thing what the -hic- are you ...mermaid boy!"

"Does she often get drunk?" Kasey got near them because Selena went to bed.

"Heck she only comes like once or twice a season because we annoy her to and she gets like this every single time," Molly explained. Kathy started to cut a pineapple.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPONGE-hic- BOOOOOB!" Witch yelled from on top of Chase that was trying to get her off and punched she Kathy in the face," Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy UNITE!" Chase dropped her and she and Kathy started fighting over the knife.

"Of all the days I decide to sharpen the knifes I sharpen them today!" Kathy screamed.

"No Spongebob," Witch paused creepily,"no love or life." Witch won the knife over and accidently tossed it to the wall near the stove.

"Calm down Witch!" Kathy screamed,"we gonna tear this place apart doll." After ten minutes of struggle, Chase stuffed crackers in her mouth, Luke and Kasey sat her down on the stool, and Kathy and Molly were singing "patato" over and over again to amuse her.

"Potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, tomato, potato, potato potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, potato, patatoooooooooooo!" Witch sang deafening them though she still had crackers in her mouth. Witch got up and started to spin in the stool. In the kitchen Chase was trying to turn on a match to practice a recipe, but he kept failing. Witch stood up and announced,"The world has no love so sometimes I eat crackers for some extra -hic- panties -hic- boxers -hic- doughnut."

"She hangs around us too much," Luke said.

"No shit spoken there," Kasey mumbled. Witch got up and was dizzy from the spinning, and she ended up spinning in the kitchen. Kasey went stayed close to her just in case anything bad happened because Kathy, Luke, and Molly were talking about hair on the other side of the counter. (A/N Hair where? Ask my friend Rachel and Janey) Chase was finally able to keep the match on , but Witch ran into him making the match fall on the wooden floor causing a fire. The fire went near the stove and the gas started leaking a tinsy bit. (It's a gas stove OK?) Kasey grabbed the closet thing , which was Which (no pun intended), and ran outside yelling,"Gas leak, fire!" They all ran outside. A few seconds later they heard an explosion.

"Chase," Kathy turned to him nervously,"is the gas tank near the stove behind the bar?"

"Right by it," he answered sweat dropping.

"Selena!" Luke realized.

"Okay people here is the plan," Molly started talking without stopping," the tank shouldn't explode until a few more minutes since it was pretty small flame... for now. Chase go tell the Mayor and then the fishery, Kathy tell the inn, tailors, and and clinic, and Wizard, Luke get Selena and a few buckets very quickly and start gathering people to start throwing water at the fire, Kasey go take Witch home because she is very weak against hot things and flashes, I'll try to make sure the gas tank doesn't explode right away with fanning, everyone move now!"

"What-hic- about me?" Witch asked.

"Go eat crackers and potatoes at home!" Molly yelled. Witch clapped her hands and POOF!

* * *

"What the?" Kasey opened his eyes slowly. He was in the darkness half-naked in only his boxers and socks. He felt his arms wrapped around something else. He moved his hands up and down.'Fuck! I think this is Witch and she is only in her bra and underwear. Why me!' he thought. He heard a groan and he felt Witch move.

"Potato ... mmm... crackers," Witch started to mumble. Kasey tried to pull his arms away, but Witch looked so cute so he didn't. They layed in each other's arms for about a few minutes until they drifted off to sleep.

5 AM Spring 19 read Witch's clock and marked calendar.

"GET UP YOU PERVERT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Witch was hitting Kasey with her pink broom.

"Owww!" Kasey groaned in pain and woke up completely.

"GET. OUT!"

"Let me OWWW change Owwww! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Now!" Witch looked very scary even though the pink broom subtracted scary points. Kasey ran out in his boxers and socks in the forest. 'Fuck, how do i get out?' he thought. Kasey wandered through out the woods for several minutes hitting himself in the darkness. Then he saw a firefly and decided to follow it. In the end he made it out but the firefly just shattered to bits.'Huh?" Kasey thought and ran to the Harp Ranch.

* * *

"Owwww! Murry! Stop!" Kasey was on the floor getting hit with a Spongebob belt by Molly.

"Why did you get home right now!" Molly yelled at him.

"Because I slept at Witch's house!"

"What the-" Molly fainted.

* * *

If I have mistakes it's because I still have to write another story for homework and it's 10:25 PM! IT'S ALSO A SCHOOL NIGHT!

I OWN NOTHING!

~Star out


	3. Letter 3 I am Sorry for Being an Idiot

Lilly: Star called in sick so I'm typing for her.

Star: I'm not sick! I'm fine and I'm OK! Damn hand.

Lilly: Nu huh you are LOVE sick!

Star: SHUT UP LILLY!

Lilly: Go kiss the frog, princess.

Star: That's Witch's job!

Witch: Wait, WHAT! I was a frog and I'm not kissing one.

Star: You are changing Kasey into a frog aren't you? And KISSING! WHOOOOOO

Witch: I WILL TURN ALL OF YOU INTO DEFENLESS MONKIES AND VICOUSLY BEAT YOU WITH LUKE'S MATTRESS!

Luke: Hey! What you have against my mattress!

Lilly and Star shuddering and whimpering in the corner: Not Luke's mattress. Any mattress but his!

Luke: We own nothing but the lying description of my mattress!

Witch: Shut up. Selena told me _all_ about it.

A random passerby: The letter will be later in the middle so don't get scared him.

Luke: O.o My poor mattress must be suffering through all this gossip!

* * *

Another random passerby: Chips are awesome!

* * *

"Hey Murry," Kasey poked his younger sister in the cheek as she laid on the floor. Kasey couldn't wake her up so he carried her and took her to her bed.

"You need to eat more sis," he mumbled,"I should go get-" Kasey saw something,"oh oh oh! A rubix cube!" Kasey started playing with the rubix cube at the end of her bed and ignored his sister completely for the next few hours.

"Ugg," Molly murmured waking up,"what time is it?"

"About," Kasey turned to the clock,"eleven twenty.

"Fuck, the animals!" Molly got up and ran to the door of her room then turned to Kasey,"we'll talk later Katy." Kasey shrugged and followed her out her bedroom closing the door. Turns out she forgot about the animals.

The Lock siblings went inside the poultry barn first.

"Why the chickens first?" Kasey asked.

"Because they act like you during you period every single fucking day," Molly grumbled. Kasey made a 'You are so mean to me!' face and looked at the chickens and saw her sister feeding, petting, and holding the chickens , ducks, and silkworms. There were two silkworms, three chickens, two roosters, two ducks, and a baby chick. Kasey crouched down to the baby chick.

"Aww who is this wiwow fel-" Kasey jumped,"ow it bit me!"

"Karma is a bitch for not waking me up," Molly grumbled as she petted a silk worm,"good job Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio ll." The chick just let out a chirp in response as he understood Molly. Heck, it did!

"What are these little things?" Kasey asked and pointed to the silkworms.

"Silkworms," Molly said and petted one,"this one is Monzieli Cimorelli Butter and that is Wichanso Williamaso Peanut." Kasey waved to the silkworms who miracously had more expression that Kristen Stewart. Then he went to two ducks that were "cuddling" in the corner.

"Aww they m-" Kasey was interrupted by Molly.

"Shut up and leave them alone," Molly said,"ducks are really hard to breed."

"So what are their names?" Kasey asked.

"Donald Ronald McDonald and Donialda Miralda McDonald," she said but her back was facing to the roosters and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Murry?" he asked.

"All the roosters I buy or hatch are literally gay," she said seriously. Kasey burst out laughing.

"How is that Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio 'll' was born?" he smiled.

"I had a rooster that died a few weeks ago but one of the chickens got to lay a fertilized egg," Molly said sadly remembering," and since he was a boy, I named him after its father."

"Wow couldn't Jr. fit better than ll?" he asked.

"Shut up Katy!" Molly yelled making a rooster fly into Kasey's arms who barely caught him.

"Hey little gay fella what's your name?" he asked it.

"That's Justin Drew Bieber and the other one over there is Kasey Harry Markensti," Molly smirked as she remembered,"you two look and act alike."

"I'm not gay!" Kasey screamed really loud and all the chicken and ducks flew around leaving the Locks covered in feathers. Molly and Kasey ran around the coop trying to make sure the chickens didn't hit the wall as they flew. (Lilly: Unlike Star's stupid bird that flys and crashes into the fridge.)

"Calm down Cecelia Celia Ceci and Mindy Lindy Cindy!" Molly yelled as Cecelia Celia Ceci landed on her nest and Molly caught Mindy Lindy Cindy;Kasey caught another chicken as Molly put Mindy Lindy Cindy down. The ducks were calming down easily by theirselfs, Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio ll was calm since the beginning being a macho chick, but the roosters were freaking out like Julius after his lipstick broke.

"They are so gay," the Locks said in unison and laughed until they calmed down.

"Who is this pretty chicken?" Kasey asked holding it up and facing it.

"Stop flirting with my chickens and that's Areli Marceli Yaneli," Molly said. Kasey laughed and put her down and started looking at Aljeandro Leonecio Mattencio ll, Justin Drew Bieber, Kasey Harry Markensti, Donald Ronald Mcdonalds, Donialda Miralda Mcdonald, Mindy Lindy Cindy, Cecelia Celia Ceci, Areli Marceli Yaneli, Monzieli Cimorelli Butter, and then Wichanso Williamaso Peanut.

"My precious family!" Kasey smiled and laughed as he gave Molly a bear hug.

"Put me down!" Molly yelled. This time no animals went crazy and flew, they just amusingly watched them. Except Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio ll who was to of a macho chick to watch this and was in the corner filling his beak on wood. After a few seconds, Kasey put Molly down.

"My cow!" Molly yelled and ran out to the barn with Kasey that followed her in the barn later.

* * *

"So what's wrong with this cow?"

"This is Mariah Delia Rose," Molly told him,"she'll be going in labor in a few days." (Star: English for Maria de la Rosa get it?)

"Eww," Kasey made a face,"cow labor."

"I know what you mean, but I'm never there," she explained. (Star: I saw a calf being born. Beautiful experience)

"Why?"

"Cain always seems to know when they are in labor," Molly shuddered.

"Stalker much?" Kasey said.

"No shit locked there," Molly said.

"So who is this little fellow?" Kasey bent down to pet a black kid. (Lilly: A baby goat for you dumbasses who are too lazy to search it up, we brainstormed)

"His name is Billiam William Emilliam," Molly replied,"was born a few days before you came." The kid got comfortable with Kasey and started closing his eyes and smiling.

"Lucky ass," Molly told Kasey," the kid fuckin hates me."

"Hey watch your language in front of children," Kasey said," both the kid and the lamb over here and for the forming cow inside Mariah Delia Rose's stomach who can hear you up her butt."

"Whatever," Molly said as Kasey went to pet the lamb," that is Mareep Flaafy Ampharos."

"Cool," Kasey smiled,"hi lil' Mareep."

"Use the full name!" Molly yelled at him," all my animals have long and fancy names because they deserve one like the fancy royal animal they are!"

"Whatever Molly Arazemeth Djeene Serenity Lock Markals," he teased her using her full name.

"Same at you Kasey Kendeidrick Gustapha Fernando Lock Markals," Molly turned to an ostrich after saying his full name.

"Awesome an Ostrich!" Kasey said,"it looks like something nasty and totally perverted but I won't say the word because of the baby animals and this time it comes with feathers." Molly thought for a moment and then made a 'Kasey you are so damn nasty I would kill you if we weren't in public' face.

"What's its name?" he finally asked after smiling silently for a bit.

"Oscar Marchello Angelic," Molly said as she petted and fed him.

"Angelic?" Kasey asked with a 'pft' in his voice.

"Believe me he was like this since he was born," Molly said.

"Whatever," he said and he started petting a fluffy adult sheep.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Destiny Karina Celeste Gellani Jewl Malani Maricela," Molly said.

"Why is her name longer than the others?" he asked.

"She's special," she answered,"my first sheep."

"Who was your first cow?"

"Mariah Delia Rose's mom who died some seasons ago for old age," Molly said," her name was Roxanni Spellia Zerana Sabri Jean Joana Hope."

"I see," Kasey looked at the sheep,"so you name all your first type of animals something long or special?"

"Exactly my first duck was William the Conqueror Orlando Joan, my first chicken was Evelyn Noelia Emily Leticia, my first rooster was Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio l, horse was Jane Anne Carie Arlene Malazia Reyalin Marihaling, goat was Leandezski Matilda Esmer Nicole, ostrich was Oscar Marchello Angelic, and silkworm was Jack Marco Saul Nicolas Gioanavi."

"Long list there sis," Kasey said.

"I know, some died and some are still alive." she responded.

"Oh well this is my horse Jane Anne Arlene Malazia Reyalin Marihaling over here," Molly started brushing a brown horse with a pretty sparkle in her unusual red eyes that could show she was a flirty, sweet, friendly, and evil horse.

"She is wow, beautiful," Kasey looked at the horse,"heck the name somehow just locks with her."

"So beautiful that we have kicked Kathy's horse's butt in the race for four years in a row," Molly was bragging.

"Oh wow," Kasey said truly impressed and then looks around for more animals. He walked to a white goat.

"Hey perttyful," Kasey said to her,"you know goats are the only girls that I can actually see with beards."

"Oh wow dude just wow," Molly rolled her eyes and started feeding the goat.

"Don't worry Molly," Kasey said," don't get jealous you will always be the prettiest girl with the beard."

"Shut up Kasey!" she yelled and punched him in the shoulder.

"So what's her name?"

"Leandezski Matilda Esmer Nicloe,"

"Hey! I was going to name my daughter Esmer Nicole!"

"Exactly why she has a bigger beard than her dada,"

"Curse you sis! I fuckin' blame you for putting that fucking wax on my chin"

"Whatever Katy," Molly rolled her eyes and started brushing her animals. Kasey was wondering around looking at all the animals.

"Why did mom addict us to having fucking long names and how did dad get into it too?" Kasey asked.

"From what I know mom's parents and dad's parents were friends and all and they decided to pretend to be rich people and name us long ass names starting from our parents," Molly explained.

"Damn rich people," Kasey said and turned around and then saw a really nice looking pony. It was a color of cream and its mane and long tail were white with golden streaks. It looked like it was strong.

"Woah what's this royal fella's name?"

"Bob,"

"Bob? Just Bob?"

"Yup he didn't deserve to be named fancy," Molly explained,"I sell some of my animals and he is one of them."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I want to keep him,"

"If you want I guess you can keep it," Molly smiled deviously.

"But blah blah blah spit it out already, who do I have to rape?" Kasey asked sarcastically.

"Really dude! I just want help around the ranch and of course you'll get some profits or mom and dad will be disappointed,"

"No shit locked there,"

"So why were you going to sell this boy here?"

"Jane Anne Carie Arlene Malazia Reyalin Mariahling doesn't really like her own children," Molly sweat dropped.

"What do you mean how many kids has she had?"

"Two, a boy and girl,"

"What happened?"

"She kicked the boy and we had to send him to the city and the girl got completely ignored by her,so I sold her to Horn Ranch,"

"Woah," Kasey said,"I'm going to keep Bob For Now in the farthest corner away from her."

"He already is dumbass,"

"Oh"

"Looks like I'm done here time to go the plants," Molly sighed and they went outside to the fields filled with growing wheat, flax, potatoes, tulips, strawberries, and so many more plants.

"Ring the bell for me Katy for the animals please and brush the animals," Molly told him and handed him a brush,"I need to kill some weeds." Kasey took the brush and went to ring the bell. Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio ll came out first and went to the field reserved partialy for flowers with Molly. Justin Drew Bieber and Kasey Harry Markensti came walking out like if they were in a runaway show. Donald Ronald McDonald and Donialda Miralda McDonald came out very close together. Mindy Lindy Cindy, Cecelia Celia Ceci, and Areli Mareli Yaneli came out like whatever. Then the barn animals started walking out. Billiam William Emilliam and Leandezski Matilda Esmer Nicloe came out together like a cute goat family. Jane Anne Carie Arlene Malazia Reyalin Mariahling came out like if she was to good for everyone. Destiny Karina Celeste Gellani Jewl Malani Maricela and Mareep Flaafy Ampharos also came out like a cute little family. Oscar Marchello Angelic ran out to the farther field like if he was in the Olympics. Bob came out normally and went far away from his mom. Kasey started brushing and petting the animals while Molly watered the plants and talked to Alejandro Leonecio Mattencio ll for some time. They finished around three.

"Damn I'm busted," Kasey complained,"I had to chase Oscar Marchello Angelic over the whole fucking ranch!"

"Hey," Molly shrugged,"I do all of this everyday by myself."

"I'm so proud of you sis," Kasey pulled Molly into a simple hug and they stayed like that for some time.

"Awww SIBLING MOMENT!" Luke came from the path of Garmon Mines. Molly and Kasey pulled away and scratched their heads like 'awkward' cliché moments.

"Let's go to Ocarina Inn for some food," Luke told them,"I don't call Maya's test of the day."

"Not it!" Molly yelled.

"What's wrong with her cooking?" Kasey asked.

"You don't want to know unless you want to die," Molly told him.

"Oh I also invited Owen and Owen invited Kathy and Kathy invited Witch," Luke said.

"Witch?" Kasey gulped.

"Yeah why?" Luke asked. Kasey told him about sleeping at Witch's place half-naked.

"HOLY FUCK DUDE! YOU GOT TO SEE HALF OF HER BOOBS!" Luke yelled in shock.

"Shut up!" Kasey was blushing.

"Let's get going now," Molly gave a simple sigh.

"Hey Dolly, that stupid plumber , and perverted bitch!" Witch was coming down the road.

"Hey it's my little perverted monster," Kasey waved at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Witch yelled at him and she now stood in front of them.

"Hey you were to fat so I couldn't move," Kasey smirked.

"Fat from where?" Luke had to ask.

"You perverts!" Witch yelled at him. Kasey and Luke laughed for a bit and the four started walking down the road to Harmonica Town. When they got there, Kathy and Owen were already there drinking ... water?

"Are those two drinking... water?" Luke ask.

"It's probably Sprite or lemona- HOLY FUDGE IT'S WATER!" Molly was in shock. The four sat down with them.

"So why you guys drinking water?" Witch asked them and stared at the water.

"Yeah you guys dying and can't drink alcohol?" Luke asked.

"I like tables," Kasey had no clue what was happening.

"Because the we drank it all already," Kathy looked up with red eyes.

"Were you crying baby blondie?" Kasey was sitting next to her. He got her chin, held it a bit higher, and stared into her eyes for a moment with Owen glaring the whole time. Kathy just gave a sad 'Mhm' to him playing along. Witch rolled her eyes, Luke laughed, and Molly was watching closely. I ,Star, was watching Spongebob Squarepants: Tunnel of Glove.

"Once again," Molly spoke,"a soap opera ending on a Friday." Kasey and Kathy broke apart smirking and they both laid back in their chair. Maya left menus at their table while they were talking.

"I don't get it," Kasey said,"why isn't there any cars here?"

"So Luke won't drive and kill humanity. Simple as that," Owen grunted at Kasey.

"But has there ever been a car here?" Kasey asked again.

"No," he said angrily.

"Sheesh someone is on their period," Kasey thought to himself not knowing Owen wanted to strangle him. A few minutes later they called Maya.

"SOOO watcha all have?" Maya asked in her sweet voice.

"Food," Owen grunted.

"Owen is pissed off right now Maya," Luke explained in a teasing voice,"someone has been hitting on _his gwurlfweeeend."_

"SHUT UP!" Owen stood up, slammed his fists on the table making one of the table legs break, and he walked away.

"If I get free food," Luke offered,"I will fix the table for free."

"Really dude?" they all told him.

"I'm being totally serious," Luke said again.

"I'm taking this offer seriously," Maya told him,"let me go tell my dad." She skipped to go talk to her dad.

"Sorry 'bout that Lock," Kathy sweat dropped and was looking Kasey straight in the eyes.

"It's all good," Kasey told her and smiled.

"No wonder Owen is getting pissed," Luke said. Witch was watching them and thinking '_perverted player'. _

"Dad agreed since Owen also left this crack on it," Maya came back.

"Awesome I get free food!" Luke jumped and gave a fist to the air like his usual signature move,"I'll fix it tomorrow and you know Luke Wood never breaks his word!"

"I know," Maya smiled. They went to a new table and ordered.

"So is there work today or not?" Kasey asked Kathy.

"Sadly not Lock," Kathy sighed," the bar burned pretty bad with the stove exploding and then the gas tank."

"Hayden is gonna kick your ass when he returns you know that," Molly told her.

"Witch is gonna use her magic on it because it was her fault," Kathy pointed at her.

"excuse me," Witch spoke up,"I was drunk and you let me drink that much."

"C'mom please!" Kathy begged,"I don't want to die without getting married first!"

"Just take Kasey to church a day before your dad comes," she told her.

"C'mon please!" Kathy whined ignoring the Kasey part.

"Fine," Witch accepted,"after we eat." After they left, they went straight to the bar.

"Wait outside," Witch said and she stepped inside. After a few minutes they heard a big boom and saw a big light show that caused heat. Kathy got scared and jumped in Kasey's arms without none of them noticing from shock.

"Done," Witch came out and looked Kasey straight in the eye then at Kathy. She gave out a 'hmph' and and said bye before she clapped and transported herself. Kasey let go off Kathy and looked at the blue day sky. There were already two unusual stars up shining. Then another one appeared letting out a simple flash of red and then turning white. Kasey blinked and shrugged. He looks around and saw that Luke, Kathy and Molly were entering the Brass Bar. He followed right behind them.

_'I made her jealous'_ Kasey thought and smirked. Everything was exactly the same in the bar. Exactly the same before the fire. It was four ,so Kasey went home to get ready for work.

_AT HOME_

"Hey sis!" Kasey yelled.

"What?" Molly said and she walked into her brother's room.

"I just noticed that since last night... my cast just... disappeared," Kasey spoke slowly.

"What the... and you are all better now," Molly kept looking at Kasey's bare leg that was supposed to be injured.

"Creepy," they both shuddered in unison. Molly and Kasey spent sometime together outside and Kasey went inside to write.

* * *

Spring 19 2011

Dear Witch, my jealous monster,

I saw a red star today and it reminded me of you. It turned white after it's moment of anger. You know you looked really cute last night when you were sound asleep and that's why I didn't leave. You aren't fat at all; I just didn't say anything because damn Luke would say something. I really want to get on your good side Witchkins. And thanks for fixing the Brass Bar today or I would have been screwed for work. By the way my little jealous monster, Kathy jumped in my arms because all the really bright flashes scared her and we were red because of the heat. But why did you leave ri

* * *

Kasey realized something just as he was about to finish writing. He shoved the letter in his jean pocket and ran. He ran as quick as he could. Like if he would die, but in reality Witch would be the one dying if he didn't. He ran past Molly and past the Flute Fields bridge. He made it to the forest door and burst running inside.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, fucking idiotic bastard, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, bitch, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, fucking idiotic bastard, idiot, , idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, bitch, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" Kasey screamed loud as he went through the forest. He was lost and tired he had spent thirty minutes already running through the forest, pushing through branches, tripping, getting scratches on his arms, he already had three holes on his jeans, and part of his shirt tore on a branch.

"I'm fuckin' lost," Kasey fell to his knees breathing and panting from all the running. He saw a wierd shining purple mushroom and got it. The mushroom literally sparkled orange lights. _'Her eyes' _Kasey thought as he looked at the mushroom. Then a 'firefly' like the one from last time showed up in front of Kasey.

"I don't to leave," Kasey told it,"I want to find my way to her." The light just moved in crazy directions and constantly hit him in the head.

"Fine! I'll follow you," Kasey told it and stood to his feet. The 'firefly' flew gracefully past many trees with Kasey that looks like an abused monkey chasing a flying banana. They finally made it to the front of Witch's house after a couple of minutes of running and or flying/floating. The 'firefly' turned black and exploded in mid-air falling in black and red remains of fire that dissolved on the touch of ground. _'Thank you wierd little thing that exploded in the air.' _Kasey ran inside.

"Witch!" he knelt to the ground and held her pale out cold body in his arms.

* * *

Star: DUN DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! What happened to Witch? I dunno. Actually I do know... I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THOUGH! MWUAHAHA! I felt it was a little rushed. Kasey is just worried about her _very_ much. What do you think? Please leave your review! I give imaginary cookies! Don't make me send Luke's mattress to your doorstep!

Luke: What do you people have against my mattress!

Witch: So many things dude. So many things.

Star:To Lilly!

Lilly: Now to Star Interview. Today we have ... Luke... not Luke himself... Luke's mattres... Matricia. Call her Matty.

Matty:...

Lilly: So do you suffer every night.

Matty: ...

Lilly: OMG YOU POOR THING -starts crying-

Matty: ...

Lilly: DON'T SAY ANYMORE -cries harder-

Luke: Matty... how could you?

Lilly: SECERIUTY!

Luke: LET ME GO -forced away from security- MATTY!

Star: We are currently experiencing technical difficulties please follow the story and stand by.


	4. Letter 4 You are my Zelda I am your Link

Star: Hello random readers who I don't know! I just want to say one thing: I LOVE YOU!

Billy: Akward...

Star: Billy, why are you here instead of Lilly?

Billy: I have to appear in at least in beginning and end, but I didn't make in appearance in the beginning so here I am.

Star: Oh yeah huh! Where's you wife you were forcefully aranged with?

Billy: Spending the day with Mindy and Ringy on their birthdays.

Star: Fudge! I fogot them!

Witch: Sure take all the time you need, I'll keep Bo's sofa safe and warm for y'all.

Billy and Star: Thanks Witch!

Witch: Bastardo y bastarda (Spanish)

Star: So do you know if they are ever coming around?

Billy: I'm sure they will eventually come. It's not like Lilly doesn't have to go to New York eventually.

Star: Okay good because Ringy has good mystical and funny ideas and Mindy knows good romance. For people that don't go to my profile, Mindy and Rindy are Lilly's little twin siblings that will eventually come over to help.

Witch: Hurry up!

Billy: Calm down.

Star: Also we do not own Harvest Moon or any other properties that are mentioned. (including chips)

Billy: Who in this audience likes chips?!

Star: PRINGLES AND HOT CHEETOS!

Billy: I like the hot fries.

Witch: THAT'S IT YOU GUYS GET LUKE'S MATTRESS.

Star: Now we will start the program.

* * *

Dear Witch, my Zelda Spring 20, 2011

Are you going to be OK my little sick monster? Not sick in the nasty way , but sick in the illness way. You left us too soon the other night and didn't tell us you were getting sick. You were really sick! I had to carry you out of the forest, and then I took you to the clinic. You weren't the only one getting a checkup so don't worry; stupid Jin made a check up on my leg while Irene was attending you. I was totally fine, but Jin froze and kept staring at my x-rays while I was whispering 'it's magic'. Did you know Jin doesn't believe in magic? He yelled at me how magic doesn't exists and this was just because my leg injury "wasn't that severe". Can you believe this guy? When we went to check up on you Irene was sitting next to you writings somthing and said nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. No fever,cold, blood troubles, broken bones, organ troubles. Heck she said you were fully energetic and had plenty of stamina. Jin gave you an extra check up while you were out cold, but no worries, that perveret didn't touch you anywhere unappropriate. Jin said he needed a nap and left.

I stayed with you for a while until Molly, Luke, and Kathy came. Molly was crying saying she was stupid over and over for not remembering you were weak against heat and light, Kathy was mumbling things, and Luke was in the corner doing somthing. Then Molly said somthing brilliant and we ended up taking you to Wizard's place. Wizard wasn't happy to see you at all. Do you guys hate eachother mortally or somthing? He got out this spell book and started popping things out of the book. Molly and me were paying attention while Kathy was looking at Wizard's shiny stuff. Luke was in the corner doing Luke stuff. Wizard said you weren't good at all because you used to much of your powers, got revelaed extremly to your weaknesses, and you have been stressed a bit too much for a witch that is always angry like you.

He later kicked us out and said not to leave you alone or you might get worse. Molly and I took you to our place and you are taking my room while I'm on the couch getting "raped" by Molly's damn perverted innocent looking Beagle dog. It might seem pointless to write you these letters,but I just want you to wake up and know what has happened.

~Kasey, your Link

* * *

"Witch," Kasey was kneeled down on the floor holding her body,"wake up please." The immortal was still sleeping our passed out. Kasey looked around the room and noticed manythings he never saw before. She was a such a gamer girl. In the corner she had a huge Link plush from the collection of the Legen of Zelda and a Zelda doll next to it. She had posters of Kirby, Sonic, Pokemon, and she had some girly posters like one with a cat on it titled 'Pet Catz'. Kasey smiled at bit and looked at her kitchen and or lab that was filled with potions and a little magic wand in the a see through case. Then he noticed herb tea spilledon the floor next to her with a broken cup.

"What am I going to do with you Witch?" Kasey's attention went back to her. Just then, a group of the 'fireflies' went through a tiny crack of the window. Kasey immediatly picked her up and the fireflys somehow were strong enough to put her on his back. Then he followed them out shutting the door behind him.

Inside Witch's house in a small crystal shaped like heart, another star popped up next to the other three.

* * *

"Emergency code 911! Jin get your flat ass over here!" Kasey yelled as entered. All the fireflys exploded before anyone saw them.

"Something wrong with your leg?" Jin came out of a room.

"Yes dude," Kasey said sarcasticaly," and I'm just carrying a half dead witch for fun."

"I didn't see her on your back," Jin pointed to a room," she's so short." Kasey rolled his eyes and went to place Witch on the bed. Jin told Irene to check on Witch while he would check Kasey's leg.

"Dude I'm telling you," Kasey complained," like magic it became fixed."

"There is no such things as magic," Jin argued back sternly.

"Get a wife!" Kasey yelled at him as his x-rays were printed out. Jin flinched a bit, sighed, and got stared at the results for a bit.

"It's magic, you know, never believe it's not so," Kasey started singing the Selena Gomez song off key on purpose because he sings better than that.

"It's just luck because the injurie wan't that bad," Jin told him. Kasey rolled his eyes and the two went to Witch's room to check up on her.

"What's her problem?" Jin asked his grandmother.

"Nothing," Irene said,"no cold, no fever, her stamina is full, it's not drowsiness, no stress, nothing at all."

"So she just fainted?" Jin asked raising a brow.

"The results don't show anything like that," Irene told her grandson.

"How is that possible?" Jin said forcing the papers away from her.

"It's magic you know," Kasey started singing softly in Jin's ear,"never believe it's not so."

"Magic. Doesn't. Exist!" Jin yelled.

"Jin," Irene told him,"we both know somthing personal about your past and don't take it out on him."

"I need a nap," he said and walked away.

"You can stay here until she awakes," Irene told Kasey and she walked to the clerk. Kasey sat on the end of Witch's bed watching her breath softly.

"Is she okay?!" Molly, Luke, and Kathy all barged in yelling in unison.

"Be quiet," Irene hushed them. They apolagized and came in quietly.

"I forgot about her weakness," Molly started crying.

"I didn't think she would be that weak," Kathy said.

"Neither did I," Kasey told her.

"Well since she is an immortal," Molly explained,"mortal things can affect her BIG TIME depending on her weakness."

"Ohhh," they said.

"What's Luke doing?" Kasey asked and pointed to the corner. Kathy and Molly turned to him and quickly back around shuddering.

"You don't want to know," they said. They started looking at Witch's graphs and results that were on the the desk.

"It says nothing is wrong," Kathy said.

"Because immortals can't be revised by us," Molly said,"it's all magic and spells."

"Then let's take her to Wizard," Kasey said. They agreed, told Irene, and took Witch to Wizards place.

* * *

"Wizaaaarrd," Luke yelled mockingly as they entered,"come out to _plaaaay."_

"What..." Wizard saw them and growled angrily (sadly not sexily) when he saw Witch.

"What is wrong with her now?" he asked them and walked towards them. Kasey told him everything detail by detail. He told him to put her on his bed so he can watch her. He took out a book and started making wierd things float around her. Kasey and Molly were watching intensly, Kathy was looking through Wizard's collection of shiny things, and Luke was in the corner doing Luke things.

"Woah... she is extremly weak than what she usually should be... too much stress... ," Wizard told them.

"What can we do?" Molly said.

"Take her to your place, do not leave her alone," Wizard said," I will go over everyday and see what I can do."

"Will she be okay?" Kasey said.

"I honestly do not know... she wasted a whole lot of her power... she is really sick," Wizard said.

"Really," Kasey asked.

"Especially with this era... even I'm in danger," Wizard spoke.

"Danger?" they said.

"Just leave now and don't leave her alone," Wizard went upstairs to look at the sky through his Bff, the telescope.

"Let's go guys," Molly said. Kasey picked up Witch bridal style and they left off for Harp Ranch.

* * *

It was only Kasey, Molly, and Witch because Kathy went to the tailors and Luke had to go home to fix the table at Ocarina Inn.

"Katy, you will sleep on the couch and Witch gets your room," Molly told him. Kasey nodded and took Witch to his room while Molly went outside to check on the animals.

Kasey set her down on the bed,"You worry me my princess Zleda, but don't worry, Link is here and they will hurt you no more."

* * *

Star: One of my shortest chapters ever -_-

Billy: I thought it was nice.

Zelda: HELP I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED!

Link:... (angry motha'fkr face)

Billy: Link never talks... but he always helps

Star: If Zelda is so wise... why does she keep getting her a$$ kidnapped?

Everyone but Zelda: -turns to face her-

Zelda: ...

Star: Yeah that's what I thought

~Star out. CHIPS ARE AWESOME! AND NOT LUKE'S MATTRESS!


	5. Letter 5 Who are you in Reality?

Star: I am back! AND I WANT REVIEWS! MWUAHAHA

Mindy: Review or our author will go on Tic-Tacs, get high, kill a unicorn, make it into a robot, and go to the sun on it!

Star: IT'S MINDY! WHERES RINGY?!

Ringy: Ova here!

Star: This is gonna be one mystical love chapter so...

Witch: JUST START THE SHOW!

Star: Aren't you suppose to be asleep.

Witch: Not when I'm on the show I'm not.

WE DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR OTHER PROPERTIES!

* * *

Dear Princess Vivi... Ehrm Witch, Spring 20-21, 2011

You're still in deep sleep my monster. Let's say we had ourselfs a little adventure in that short while. Just wake up... well when you read this you probably be awake and such so yeah. But some Purely Evil Immonsteral Sprites kidnapped you and changed you in some clothes. You looks pretty in my opinion. They also had Wizard there... he said somthing about marrying you. Is it true? I had to say I was the Muffin Man to get away from him. You honestly think he'd be smarter than that. Anyways... What are you? Who are you? Princess Vivi?

~Kasey... who is craving nachos thanks to you.

* * *

"Katy... Katy... pst Katy... KATY!" Molly yelled at her brother. Kasey was laying down with Witch. He had her in his arms protectively.

"Mhm... gggrrr... mmm what," he murmured.

"Get your body off of Witch you pervert," she slapped him on the top of his head.

"What time is it?" he asked getting up and still getting hit,"stop hitting me."

"It's 9:50," she said,"go to the couch."

"But Bagle Doughnut Cappuccino Coffee humps me," he said complaining,"and we can't leave Witch alone,"

"I'm going to stay in here with her duuur," she said.

"But I want to stay in here," he whined like a little kid.

"No dude," Molly told him,"you've only known her for like not even five days and you act like if she's your wife."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Hairy."

"Don't you say it."

"P-"

"OKAY YOU CAN SLEEP IN HERE JUST PUT THE COUCH IN HERE," Molly yelled covering her ears and ran out.

"Hehe," Kasey smirked,"always gets her...and who needs a couch?" He went to brush his teeth and change into is pajamas. He looked out the bathroom window. He could see the farm up front. The barn was visible , you could nearly see the side of the chicken coop, and the crops were dark like if they were burnt on a full moon. Oh wait... it was a full moon. Then all of a sudden one of those 'fireflies' came out of nowhere and entered the window.

"What's up?" Kasey asked and petted the firefly,"what are you little things?" The firefly sat on one of Kasey's hand. Kasey looked closely at it. It was a little fairy.

"You look like on of those Harvest Sprites from the Harvest Goddess' painting and legends," Kasey looked closer,"but you are more... darker... and shadow like when I look closer... can you talk?"

"Waka waka boo boo but but chon chon," is started squeeking.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Kasey said.

"Just messing with you," it finally spoke.

"Haha you have a squeaky voice," Kasey laughed.

"Shut up!" it yelled.

"Haha you cussed."

"You damn little mortal!" it started yelling,"can't you see many of my kind sacrificed for you and Prin- I mean Witch."

"Immortal... what are you anyways?"

"We're called Immonsteral Sprites," it said,"my name is Vena Pringlie."

"Like the potato chip in female form?"

"Damn mortals!" Vena started hitting Kasey on the head.

"Ow," Kasey said trying to slap Vena away.

"And hey," Kasey asked after she calmed down,"why and how do you guys explode after helping me?"

"Because we are evil immortals," she spoke softly and looked at the full moon,"when we do something nice... it's a sacrifice... there is three types of Immonsteral Sprites... the Darkly Innocent Immonsteral Sprites that are evil but not as much and though they still follow the pure evil plans, The Pure Evil Immonsteral Sprites are the ones that plan everything evil against mortals and etc., and like me, the Purely Innocent Immonsterals are against anything like that... the thing is we were created for evil and our lives literaly depend on it."

"Thank you," Kasey whispered.

"Awww mortal has a soft side!"

"ARRGGG!"

"Katy," Molly was outside the bathroom door knocking,"are you constipated?"

"No I'm alright go to sleep and dream of Chase and your sex slave 'serving you'," Kasey said knowing that would get her away.

"Night," Molly said shuddering and leaving.

"Don't make me angry ,"

"Then call me Ms. Pringlie or call me Vena,"

"Fine then Vena... wait don't you little fellows only appear when something bad is happening?" Kasey nervously.

"Yup normally... I just came because they forced me to."

"Who?"

"The Purley Innocent Immonsterals Concil sent me here because I'm one of the strongest in P.I.I,"

"Haha _pii,"_

"Stupid mortal," Vena whispered,"you sister... she's a chosen one right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She carries a Harvest Sprite... *giggle* who knew it ran in the family,"

"Once again... what do you mean?"

"You're a chosen one too.."

"Chosen one? For what?" Kasey asked confused

"You'll figure it out," Vena talked,"eventual- Prince- I mean Vi- I mean Witch!"

"Shit I forgot!" Kasey ran out of the bathroom with Vena behind.

"She's not here!" he yelled.

"Oh Vanche!" Vena started floating around,"... no way."

"Vanche? Wait what...?" Kasey asked slowly.

"The Pure Evil Immonsteral Sprites... they were here, they took Prin- I mean Vi- ARG I mean Witch!"

Kasey ignored the way Vena said Witch's name and started freaking out,"What do we do!"

"Wait a second," Vena closed her eyes, got in a wierd standing position, and then spoke,"the beach."

"Which one?"

Vena grabbed her heart,"Oww... If I talk I'll talked... I'm not allowed to die yet... I'm calling one of my brothers now."

"There's no time!"

"Hey Vena!" a P.I.I came through Kasey window.

"Hey...Poncho," Vena said,"I need to go you know where she is right?"

"Affirmative," he said," it was nice being with you sis... love you."

"Bye bro see you in the other world," Vena then flew out the window.. well she crashed once but then left.

"Let's go... it's the beach right in front of here, Pure Evils are pretty weak to carry far."

"Should I tell my sister?" Kasey asked.

"It's best not to get her involved."

"Let's go."

* * *

"What are they doing to her? Why is her clothes changing like magic?" Kasey whispered.

"Because it is magic..." Poncho whispered back. They were in a small cave and Kasey and Poncho were outside peeking inside.

"Her clothes are turning velvet, she has her hair curly, she wearing a tiara... is that real gold?"

"Yea... I can't say no more."

"What do you mea- hey... That's Wizard in the same state at Witch... haha he has bright colors on." Wizard was getting changed like Which. His bottom shirt was white, he had a golden cloak wrapped around, his shoes where dress shoes and white, he had a crown on.

"It's Prin- I mean Ga- I mean hey it is Wizard."

"What's with you and Ms. Pringlie saying that?"

"Do you like nachos?" Poncho changed the subject.

"Hell yea," Kasey smiled.

"Idiot..." Poncho whispered so that Kasey wouldn't hear him.

"So we just stand here?" Kasey asked him.

"Wait 'til the last moment," Poncho said. The two waited a bit more as the Purely Evil Immonsterals squeaked and talked.

"Ok almost time... here is the plan, I will go in there, distract them and lead them to the forest or further, most likely a few will stay behind, I'm craving nachos now, anyways you go in there and wake up Wizard with this, he'll take care of the Purely Evils just make sure he doesn't recognize you, and then carry Witch home," Poncho explained and poofed up nachos.

"I throw nachos at his face?" Kasey got a nacho and ate it,"These are good nachos."

"No," Poncho got a tiny piece and ate and then they poofed away," you throw this in his face." He poofed up a coffee.

"Coffee?"

"De caf,"

"Oh," Kasey said.

"Okay now... nice meeting you."

"Thank you," Kasey nodded. Poncho went inside the cave and then there were lots of squeaky noises when they saw him.

"Okay... IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEAUNUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Poncho yelled loud enough that it hurt Kasey's ears a bit. Poncho then flew towards Flute Fields to the forest with other Immonsterals chasing behind him. Kasey ran inside and a few Immonsterals started attacking him. Kasey immediately threw the coffee at Wizard's face.

"Kasey... is that you?" Wizard got up slowly trying to clear his eyes.

"Psh no... I'm... um... I'm the Muffin Man!"

"Oh... hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Prince Gale!" the Purely Evil Immonsterals spoke,"it's us from the Starsenda Kingdom and from Lunar Kindom."

"Get out..." Wizard said,"and put me back in my old clothes! I will never wear these! I will never marry Princess Vivi!" At the time Kasey was outside the cave with Witch in his arms. Kasey heard enough and ran to the farm. Witch was still in the clothes they put on her.

* * *

Kasey was laying down next to Witch in the bed. She was softly breathing in a steady pace.

"What are you? Princess Vivi..." Kasey whispered and then went to sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP KATY!" Molly was hitting Kasey with her slippers.

"Arg! Shut up Murry!" Kasey threw the pillow at him.

"How the hell did those clothes get on Witch?!"

"If I told you... you wouldn't believe me," Kasey told her. Molly crossed her arms and gave Kasey a death glare.

"Okay so um... so um... I was craving nachos... and I went to get some and when i came back like magic she was like this," Kasey said,"it's magic!"

"Nachos? Really Katy?" Molly sighed and left.

"Phew... that was close," Kasey thought and got up to change.

"But I'm really craving nachos," Kasey sighed,"oh well... can't let you out of my sight."

"When will you wake up?" Kasey looked at her as he sat up next to her,"I miss picking agruments with you my monster... or Princess Vivi," Kasey looked at the ring on her finger that was sapphire blue,"what and who are you?"

* * *

Up in the day sky and in Witch's crystal ball... the fifth star showed up next to the other four.

* * *

Mindy: Will you please review?

Ringy: This is for a good cause, to help Star and her probloms.

Mindy: Will you please donate a few seconds of you life to review this story?

Rindy: Don't want her burning in the sun dont we? She's in a delicate state, this is her second shortest chapter so far by one hunded words.

Mindy: Please donate a review!

~Star out


	6. Letter 6 The Rumors Start

Star: Hey! I don't know if you guys have checked my profile and noticing I've changed the upload dates lots of times. I know! But I've been busy with school.

Lilly: Nobody checks your profile. Heck! Who even reads this!'

Star: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! Please people review and help me beat Lilly! No more story updates until I get 8 reviews ;)

Lilly: Who's mean now? Bribing people.

Star: Whatever! You bribe me with tacos. Anyways we don't own Harvest Moon or other properties and please stay tuned after the show for Star Interview!

* * *

Dear Witch, Spring 21,2011

No matter what people say! I don't like her! I went through a bit too much today and with you! Can't wait until you are fully awake. I know short letter. But I'm tired from work.

~Kasey

* * *

"Hey Katy!" Molly yelled from the living room,"Wizard is here!"

"Okay!" Kasey yelled back,"tell him to come in." Wizard walked in the room and dropped the book he was holding.

"How... How... How?!" Wizard was in shock and shaking his head one he saw Witch in her clothes.

"Kasey tell him the story," Molly gave out a sigh.

"So I was craving nachos..."

* * *

"Thanks Wizard," Kasey waved from the door frame.

"By the way Kasey," Wizard turned around,"or should I say the Muffin Man?"

"Or do you mean the Nacho Man?," Kasey asked nervously.

"No," Wizard said," the Muffin Man."

"Don't tell Molly," Kasey said in a whiney voice.

"I'll think about..." Wizard responded,"I don't think she even believes you anyways."

"I'll think about it too... Prince Gale."

"Wha-" Kasey shut the door in Wizards face before he finished saying what he was saying. Kasey smirked and went to the room where Molly was with Witch.

"I got that bitch bad," Kasey thought and smirked as he walked back to the room.

"I wonder how Wizard took of her clothes like magic and poofed them away?"

"Cuz it is magic..." Kasey told his little sister.

"Oh shut up," Molly punched him in the shoulder,"but why?"

"I don't know," Kasey told her,"I've only been here a week."

"Meh," Molly shrugged and turned to the clock,"go get ready for work and I'll stay with Witch today."

"Okay," Kasey said and went to go get ready for work.

* * *

"Heya' Lock," Kathy said as Kasey entered the Brass Bar.

"Yo Brassington," Kasey said and went to sit down on the stool in front of the bar counter since the bar didn't open in a while.

"Ya' here to work cowboy?" Kathy asked.

"Nope I'm here to finally kiss you since last time it ended on a Friday soap opera ending like Molly says," Kasey smirked and told her in a tempting voice.

"Oh really player?" Kathy said and went to sit on the bar counter in front of Kasey. She once again grabbed Kasey's shirt collar and leaned in to his face until their lips were just a few centimetres apart.

"Hey Ka-," Maya stood at the doorway and turned back around blushing," I should come another time bye!" Maya ran home to the Ocarina Inn to tell her family what she just saw.

"Hehe," they both smirked and Kasey moved away.

"Don't go away boy?" Kathy hopped on to his lap and grabbed on to his shirt collar again and leaned in closer this time. They both closed their eyes and were about kiss until a certain buff red-head walked in.

"Kathy!" he yelled.

"Oh... hey Owen," Kathy scratched the back of her head.

"I thought... I thought... ARG NEVER MIND," Owen yelled and left.

"I think he likes you," Kasey told Kathy.

"I know..." Kathy gave out a sigh.

"You should get off me before your dad walks through the door,"

"But I'm comfortable here," Kathy complained and lightly hit his shoulder,"he will get here in a few hours."

"Fine then," Kasey told her and the two had an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So what's your favorite color?" Kasey smiled.

"Haha what question is that," Kathy giggled.

"I was just trying to break the silence sheesh," Kasey said.

"Purple," Kathy finally said. They both laughed. Then the doors slammed open.

"Kathy get off him," and older man came in.

"Hey Daddy," Kathy said nervously and hopped of Kasey,"I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain," Hayden turned to Kasey and put his hand on his shoulder,"you look nice... Welcome to the family."

* * *

"You two close up I'm going to bed," Hayden said and went to the back of the bar.

"So what are we going to do?" Kasey asked Kathy once Hayden was out of sight.

"I don't know," Kathy said," I guess we have to pretend to be going out or something."

"Break up with me," Kasey told her.

"Not now though," Kathy said,"or my dad will say I'm irresponsible in relationships and won't let me have a boyfriend."

"Yeah cuz all the eight boys here are thugs and ugly anyways," Kasey rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean Lock?" Kathy looked him in the eye.

"That I'm the only sexy man here on this island," Kasey flicked his hair in a sloppy and funny fashion.

"Oh wow Lock just wow," Kathy then stared at the door.

"You like Owen don't cha?" Kasey smirked.

"Meh," Kathy said with doubt in her voice moving one of her hands sideways.

"What do you mean 'Meh'?" Kasey asked.

"We are that couple that is on and off on and off and I'm sick and tired of the same sh!t over and over," Kathy told him and sat on the nearby table.

"Then just move on," Kasey looked at her in the eye,"with some one new." They both turned a shade of red and looked away from each other.

"Hey I just cleaned that table," Kasey pointed out breaking their silence,"I don't want to clean your ass mark... AGAIN!"

"What do you mean again?" Kathy asked.

"You have a problem," Kasey paused,"with sitting on tables."

"I do not," Kathy moved her bangs a bit.

"Tell that to your victims," Kasey said and pointed to every table,"every single piece of furniture in this place and my pants."

"I only sat on you once cowboy," Kathy rolled her eyes and giggled.

"So and so... why cowboy?" Kasey then curiously asked.

"I don't know I have a habit for calling boys that," she explained.

"Can I be different?" Kasey asked her.

"Sure... but what would I call you?"

"I don't know," Kasey shrugged,"sleep on it."

"Sleep with who?" Kathy smirked.

"Eww you pervert," Kasey said in a drama queen girl voice while waving his arms around. They both laughed for a long while and Kathy thought deeply. Kathy and Owen usually had their moments like this, but this time was different. Kathy thought either it was not as special... or more special.

_"I don't understand love. Maybe I'm in highschool all over again and falling for another guy. Like if it was my first crush. Owen was my first crush, love, kiss, my everything._ (A/N: If you think a bit more perverted you'll get 'everything')_ But Kasey? It was something on the very first day. Not love at first sight. Maybe I'm noticing now. Like Molly is telling us. Soap opera ending on Friday and I'll have to wait until Monday. But not in my case. It all ends at 1am and restarts at 6pm. I can't help it anymore. I might be falling all over again,"_ Kathy thought. Not noticing tears falling down her face.

"Are you crying Kathy?" Kasey asked and wiped off one of her tears with his fingers.

Kathy stood up, got Kasey's arms, and pulled him in a hug.

"Did I do something," Kasey said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing... nothing at all," Kathy then pulled away,"night."

"Night," Kasey said and walked home.

* * *

Kasey arrived at the front steps of the house. He looked up and saw five stars. Then one disappeared. He shrugged it off and walked in. He saw a pillow and blanket on the couch along with his PJ's.

"And I get the couch along with a stupid humping dog," Kasey murmured as Molly's dog hopped on the couch," life is wonderful." Kasey first went to check Molly and Witch. He noticed that Molly was in the corner sleeping on the armchair and Witch was on the bed. He went to check on Witch and stared at her face for a while as he was leaned on the wall.

"I think Witch... I might kind of like someone... you," Kasey whispered and moved some hair out of her face and moved it to her side. Then her eyes shot open blinking a few times.

"You lying bastard," Witch murmured.

* * *

Star: That was all for today and I won't update until I get 8 reviews ;) I'll be answering questions if you guys have any and I'll reply to reviews too! Please tell me if there are any errors within this story. Now to Lilly and Maya for Star Interview. I better get going or Maya will bleed tonight... CHASE IS MINE!

Maya: No! He is mine!

Lilly: Maya please sit down.

Maya: Sorry.

Lilly: After you saw Kasey and Kathy what did you do?

Maya: So I ran home and yelled it to the inn. My mom told grandma, they told Ruth, Irene, and Hanna. Then they told Craig and Cain. They told Ramsey. Ramsey told Myra, Myra told Julius, Julius told Phoebe and Calvin, they told Barbara, Barbara told Simon, Simon told Hamilton, Hamilton told Gill, Gill told his tomato, and so on and so forth until all the island knew.

Lilly: Woah that is quite a bunch.

Maya: I know. I think Owen got mad though. Really mad.

Lilly: Well thank you for being with us today.

Maya: No prob.

Lilly: That is today for us! See you after 8 reviews.

~Star out


End file.
